hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wong Li
|name = Wong Li |kana = ウォン゠リー |rōmaji = Won Rī |japanese voice = Yuu Urata (1999) |english voice = |manga debut = Chapter 154 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 67 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Hanse Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Hanse Member Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Wong Li (ウォン゠リー, Won Rī) was a Greed Island player, a member of Team Hanse with Zeho and was a member of Kazsule's Alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Wong Li had narrow eyes, thin eyebrows and nose, messy hair, and protruding ears. He wore a tank top, plain pants, and shoes. Personality Not much is known about Wong Li's personality, but he becomes anxious when he realizes that his leader Hanse has a bomb attached to him and becomes upset when weapons are allowed in the boxing match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Plot Greed Island arc After receiving an invitation from Kazsule, Wong Li and his fellow teammate Zeho and leader Hanse attend a meeting with six other player teams. Kazsule who leads the meeting proposes to the attendees an alliance between them all in order to figure a way out how to stop the Bombers from completing the game. The alliance is agreed upon and to prove their worth to the alliance, team Gon divulges the Bombers' Nen abilities in exchange for information of equal value to two S-class cards from each of the individual teams, excluding team Asta whom had to proffer two S-class cards. Hearing the explanation of how the Bombers' Nen abilities works perturb Wong Li and Hanse as they were both touched by the Bomber Genthru. With this all settled, it is decided that the alliance will procure a card the Bombers have yet to acquire; in order to hold a monopoly of it. The player Montreux uses a "List" spell card and finds out that the Bombers have yet to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card. Another player, Amana, uses a "Guidepost" spell card to reveal the restricted slot card's location, discovering that it is in Soufrabi. Wong Li then claims that his team has been there before, so he uses an "Accompany" to transport all of the alliance members to Soufrabi. Arriving at the destination, Kazsule instructs the group how to obtain an SS-ranked card and then the alliance members disperse into the city in order to find information on the "Plot of Beach" card. Kazsule manages to find a woman NPC who has information on the card and that it's in the hands of the Razor's Pirates. The alliance then heads to the pirates' base in town and are confronted by a group of pirates, one of them Bopobo challenges the group to a sumo match in order to be taken to their boss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Zeho steps up to the challenge, but is easily beaten and Killua manages to defeat him and the group is lead to Razor's lighthouse base. When the alliance members arrive Razor challenges the group to a series of challenges and the first is boxing, to which Montreux steps up to the challenge,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 but loses and the alliance members lose all of the trials set by the Pirates and are asked to leave. Seeing as there's no way for the Bombers to acquire the "Plot of Beach" card, the alliance disbands. Later, Wong Li's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 Genthru reveals that after the alliance members left Razor's gym he and his comrades killed them all.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers Gon's team estimated him to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. Wong Li was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Wong Li is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Trivia * The first and last parts of his name, "Wong and Li" are both Chinese surnames. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Won_Ri Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Hanse Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters